Carthax Wiki
Welcome Inquisitor, This is Carthax, a Wiki dedicated to the table-top miniatures game Inquisitor produced by Games Workshop. The purpose of Carthax is two-fold; *To be a useful resource for Inquisitor players both veterans and newcomers alike, giving information and advice on various aspects of the game such as creating characters and running campaigns. *To be a place for players to record the exploits of their characters for posterity. If you are new to Inquisitor then the best place to start browsing this site is via the frequently asked questions section below. As this site has been imported here, there may be some broken links and formatting from the old site - this will hopefully get cleared up over time. I would encourage any visitors to the site who feel that they have something to contribute to sign up and start posting according to our editing guidelines. High-Savant ZarkovChief aide to the Head of the Carthaxian Conclave The Inquisitor game Frequently asked questions * An overview of Inquisitor * Creating characters * Designing scenarios and campaigns Additional guides * Conclave Standard * Special abilities * Exotic Abilities * Mutations * Psychic Abilities * Additional rules * Scenarios and story encounters The Carthax sector The Carthax sector * History of the sector * Sub-sectors * Neighbouring sectors The Carthaxian Conclave * Overview of the Carthaxian Conclave Recent events * Conclaves * Investigations Ordos * Ordo Malleus * Ordo Hereticus * Ordo Xenos * Ordos Minoris * Unaligned inquisitors * Cabals & cells Other Imperial forces * Imperial institutions * Rogues gallery Enemies of the Carthax sector * The Enemy Within * The Enemy Without * The Enemy Beyond Modelling resources * Modelling resources Legal This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. Games Workshop, the Games Workshop logo, Epic, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Battlefleet Gothic, the Battlefleet Gothic logo, Necromunda, the Necromunda Plate logo, the Necromuinda Stencil logo, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, City of the Damned, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, the Blood Bowl Spike device, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Warmaster and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, Warhammer 40,000 universe and the Warhammer World are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2011, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. Adeptus Astartes, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Cadian, Catachan, the Chaos devices, Cityfight, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, Fire Warrior, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khorne, Kroot, Lord of Change, Necron, Nurgle, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Slaanesh, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer 40k Device, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2011, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. Pictures within this wiki have various copyrights, but are predominantly based on Miniatures Design by © Games Workshop 2001-2006. All rights reserved. Used without permission. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Overheads